The Interdisciplinary MBRS program at the University of the Incarnate Word (UIW) is designed both to strengthen faculty research at a predominantly minority institution, and to encourage minority students to consider biomedical careers by involving them with faculty in research projects in the areas of mammalian reservoirs of parasites, environmental influences on vectors, and parasite genetics. The students will be trained in a variety of methods including (1) field ecology of rodents--trapping, marking, handling, biopsies; (2) field methods associated with sand fly collection and identification; (3) measurement of abiotic factors influencing disease transmission; (4) parasite identification by culture and PCR; (5) computer training in biogeographical spatial relationships (GIS analysis); and (6) computer modeling and simulation of vector-host-parasite interactions. To accomplish these goals, the following projects are proposed: (1) Dr. Sara Kerr and Dr. Chad McHugh will study the zoonotic cycle of cutaneous leishmaniasis in the U.S. and Nicaragua by investigating interactions between Leishmania mexicana, Lutzomyia spp, and Neotoma spp. (2) Dr. Peter Melby and Dr. Christy MacKinnon will investigate the intraspecific diversity of Leishmania mexicana isolated from Neotoma spp from Texas, Arizona, Colorado and Nicaragua. (3) Dr. William Thomann and Dr. McHugh will investigate the influence of abiotic factors on population fluctuations of vectors. (4) Dr. Kerr, Dr. McHugh and Dr. Curry will develop a stochastic model that predicts temporal peaks of sand fly emergence.